


Xenophobia

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 01, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: For the 'Hurt Dean' Challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Xenophobia

_**Creepy SPN fic.**_  
Title: Xenophobia  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: The Shifter!Sam/Dean, Sam/Dean unrequited-ish.   
AN: This is for the 'Hurt Dean' Challenge. It is very dark and creepy and deals with rape. If you can't handle any or all of that, then don't read. Simple, right? Also, I don't own Supernatural. At all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dean is strapped to the cold concrete with strong manacles, spread eagle and face down. Bruises have already formed and newer ones are starting to make their presence known.   
  
_You think he wants to be here? That he won’t leave in a moment’s notice if it means finding out what happened to her? That he loves you? I am him. You disgust us. But how do you know what is real?_  
  
The shifter still looked like Sam, sounded like Sam, felt like Sam. Except that Sam never would rape him or want to touch him like _this_. Sam would beat him, but because there was a reason behind it, not just to hear his bones crack and twist out of place.   
  
"Where is Sam? If he isn't here, he will be soon. You know he'll be pissed with you for all that you've done, and hurting me will only make him angrier."   
  
"My rules are simple. You know this, Dean. Fight as much as you want. No hope. Scream loud. And yet, you still cling to the idea of your brother rescuing you."   
  
The whip laced straight lines of acidic fire down his back. The shifter had cut off some of the skin above his hip, on his left side. His own blood had been used as lubricant the last time the shifter had slinked into him.   
  
Dean heard the shifter pick up something heavy out side of his limited field of vision.   
Clink of chain and he blacked out. Again.   
  
When he awakens, Sam is standing over his mirror image, gun in hand with blood and gore splattered all over himself. He’s out of the chains and has a dirty shirt covering him.   
  
  
Sam jolts awake and sees Dean resting peacefully in the other motel bed. He’s been having the same dream for five days now. Just like with Jess. He inwardly cringes at this.   
  
When Rebecca emails him later that morning, he knows. Knows that his dream will come true, that Dean will be the one to be taken and tortured and beaten by the shifter. That Dean will need him, will cling to him.   
  
He hates that he won’t tell any of this to Dean, hates that this is the only way he’ll ever be able to get close to Dean, by picking up the shattered pieces of his brother’s psyche and adding more than natural brother love to the mix that makes Dean who he is. He hates himself, but loves his brother more.   
  
They go to St. Louis and Sam hates himself. They go to St. Louis and Dean loves his brother more than he should.


End file.
